Vicki Donovan
Victoria "Vicki" Donovan was 's big sister and the first character that becomes a vampire since the Salvatore brothers returned to Mystic Falls. She was also and 's love interest. Damon Salvatore turned her, and later staked her. She returns at the end of Season 2 and Season 3 as a ghost. This character was a member of the Donovan Family. Early History Vicki was born on August 20, 1991 and is the older sister of . The rest of her background is vague, but she mentioned that her father was never around and wasn't worth knowing. At some point, she began taking drugs to escape her domestic problems. Season One At the beginning of the school year, Vicki is working as a waitress at the Mystic Grill and had to deal with the problems occasioned to her by Jeremy Gilbert. A shared interest in sex and drugs led Vicki to maintain a sexual relationship with Jeremy during the summer, but this ended when Jeremy developed genuine feelings for her. She tried to avoid him as much as possible and later began dating her former boyfriend . Jeremy became angry with her because he was convinced that Tyler only wanted her for sex, and didn't really love her like he did. After Tyler forced himself on her during a party, he and Jeremy have a very bitter encounter. Vicki takes a walk in the woods, and is attacked by and her body was found by Jeremy and Elena. This is the beginning of a long term argument between Jeremy and Tyler. Vicki survived the attack and while recuperating in the hospital, she claimed that a "vampire" attacked her. Stefan used his compulsion to erase her attacker from her memory, but later that night, as a way to torment , Damon plays with Vicki's memories to make her believe that Stefan bit her. Ultimately, Damon wiped her memories of that event and his attack on her, leaving her relatively unscathed. Vicki blamed the incident on an animal attack and hallucinations from the pills she received from Jeremy. After that, Vicki wanted to take her to the town's annual Founders Party, and reminded her that Tyler treated her like trash. After Tyler wouldn't introduce her to his family and kept her away from the party, she felt sad and broke up with him. She returned to Jeremy and resumed their former relationship. After living at the Gilbert House with Jeremy for over three days, Vicki stole Elena's pain pills that she received from the car accident and began to crush them up. Jeremy started to feel that all they were ever doing was getting high and then she told him that he had better not be like those guys that, after they're together, tried to change everything about her. Vicki introduced Jeremy to druggies that she hung around with in the graveyard and when Jeremy tried to get her to stop, she argued with him, saying that Jeremy was only going through a tough period in his life due to his parents' death and he'll eventually get over it. Jeremy left her and Vicki stayed in the cemetery with her drugged pals. At the night, she was unfortunate to find Damon again, who attacked her, then her friends, killing them. Vicki proved to be quite stubborn, and determined to cling to life, so Damon took her back to the boarding house with him. Damon decided to feed Vicki some of his blood in order to help her heal so that he can pass the time having some fun with her. Vicki found the high from Damon's blood was as addictive as drugs and then they feed off of each others blood. Vicki revealed a lot of her woes and insecurities to Damon and then he decided that the best thing for solving her poor self esteem issues would be to become a vampire and snapped her neck. She awoke very ravenous and sought help at Jeremy home, where Stefan realized that her conversion to a vampire had begun. Stefan tried to help her but Vicki was turned into a full vampire after feeding on Logan Fell after Damon attacked him. After transitioning into a full vampire, Vicki struggled to follow the same moral path as Stefan, especially when Damon tried to coax her into using her powers to kill and feed from humans or at least feed and erase memories. She began to behave in a volatile manner, going as far as to attack and threaten Elena. When Damon taught her to use vampire speed, Vicki fled from the Salvatore brothers and went back to her own home. She tried to get into the house but being uninvited, she couldn't enter. Her brother was relieved to see her and invited her in. Stefan showed up but when Vicki said he was bothering her, Matt told him to go away. At the Salvatore Boarding House, Vicki text messaged Jeremy to meet her at the Halloween Party at school and when they met, Vicki took him behind the school and they kissed passionately until she lost control of her vampire side after accidentally biting his lip, causing it to bleed. Elena stepped in, leading Vicki to attack her. Although Stefan tried to get them back to the party while he tried to get Vicki reorganized, Vicki got away from him. When Elena and Jeremy attempted to get back inside, Vicki knocked Jeremy aside and bit Elena, forcing Stefan to shove a broken board through her chest, killing her which left both Elena and Jeremy grief-stricken. Damon erased Jeremy's memory of the incident at Elena's request, and told him that Vicki left town forever. Jeremy later read Elena's journal and was glad his memory of her was erased as not being herself. Jeremy only wanted Anna, another vampire, to change him to find Vicki who he loves, but when Vicki's body was accidentally discovered by when her car broke down during a storm, the news left Jeremy devastated, as well as , and Kelly. Season Two ]] Vicki was mentioned by Damon when he tells Elena and Stefan that Caroline must die, saying that Caroline would not survive as a vampire just like Vicki was last year. Months later, Matt learned what actually happened to her and began helping Sheriff Forbes to spy on the Salvatore brothers. After Forbes accidentally shot Jeremy and he was then brought back to life by Bonnie, Jeremy found himself confronted by Vicki who became a ghost after dying, despite being a vampire and "having no soul". Season Three ]] Vicki appeared briefly to Jeremy at the grill, followed closely by Anna. She later appeared to him in his car when he and Matt were about to drive home, and asks him to help her, and then disappears. Anna appeared to Jeremy shortly after. Jeremy confronts Matt about his encounters with Vicki, and the two search through her things hoping to find something that will allow them to communicate with her. Matt finds a photo of Vicki and himself as children, and gets emotional and places the photo face down. Matt expresses to Jeremy that the memories of his sister are too painful, and he is unsure about contacting her. After Jeremy leaves, the lights flicker and Matt sees the photo face up. Later, Matt finds Jeremy who has brought over some beer as an apology. They start to share their feelings and reveal they don't remember their last moments with her before she became a vampire. ]] Vicki then appears and is saddened over Matt's confession saying his name. Jeremy talks to her asking how he can help her and Vicki replies that she can come back, and needs him to help her, and then vanishes, smashing a window. Anna appears straight after, telling Jeremy not to trust Vicki. Pushing from the other side, Vicki is seen to be around Matt a lot in The Reckoning, even though he couldn't hear or see her. Only when he is half dead and between the worlds, is he able to communicate with her. Vicki tells Matt the solution to Klaus' hybrid problem. At the end of the episode, Vicki appears to Matt yet again, this time while he's alive - meaning that Matt now has the ability to see ghosts (or only that of his deceased sister). Vicki tricked her own brother so that she could use Esther's spell to come back to the physical world, but made a deal with Esther to only return under the condition that she kills Elena so that no more hybrids can be made. She tries to kill her by drenching Alaric's SUV with gasoline and setting it on fire, but Bonnie and Matt use a spell to send her away back to The Other Side. Relationships * Matt and Vicki (Sibling Rivarly) * Tyler and Vicki (Ex-Boyfriend) * Jeremy and Vicki (Ex-Boyfriend) Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Possession' - The act of controlling and influencing the body, mind, and soul of a living being. *'Telekinesis' - The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Teleportation' - The act of transporting ones self from one location to another by supernatural means. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Isolation' - The only way a ghost can make contact with the living is by being summoned by a medium or a witch. However, if the person chooses to isolate themselves from the spirit, the ghost will be forced to vanish. *'Vampire Bloodline' - Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead To Me'' *''Lost Girls '' *''Haunted'' *''A Few Good Men '' (photograph only) *''Let The Right One In'' (corpse only) Season 2 *''As I Lay Dying'' (uncredited) Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' Name *'Vicki' is a short form of Victoria. From the Latin, meaning "victory". It was the name of a Roman Goddess, popularized during the reign of Queen Victoria of England. But the full version of the name is considered too pompous, so it is often shortened. Trivia * The character of Vicki Donovan is based on the book character Vickie Bennett and who is not Matt's sister. In the novel, Vicki has a personality disorder due to the constant attacks of the vampires and is eventually murdered by an Old One vampire (Klaus). In the series, Vicki is converted into a vampire by Damon and is destroyed by Stefan to save Jeremy and Elena. * Vicki's novel surname "Bennett", was used in the series in the series as the surname of another character Bonnie Bennett. * Vicki is the first main female character to be killed off in the series and the first to return after dying. * Vicki is the first main female character to be turned into a vampire, followed by Caroline, Jenna, and Elena. ** In season one, Vicki is the first to be turned into a vampire. ** In season two, Caroline is the second to be turned into a vampire, and Jenna is the third. ** In season three, Elena is the fourth to be turned into a vampire. * According to executive producers Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson, episodes 1-7 were denominated “''The Vicki Chapter''”. * Vicki appears once in Season 2 as a ghost. * Vicki was in all of the episodes up until the 7th episode Haunted ''where she was killed. * Vicki has the lowest count of episode appearances out of all the main female characters. And of all main characters * She never shared a scene with her mother Kelly. * Ironically, in the books, Klaus calls Vicki "Sweetheart" and she is brutally murdered, but in the series, Damon calls Vicki "Sweetheart" in the episode ''The Night of the Comet and she is destroyed by Stefan. * Vicki has the longest span between episode appearances (36) than any female character. *Vicki is the first vampire to be killed off in the series. **Vicki was also the show's first supernatural kill. *Vicki has never met Klaus, Katherine, Jenna or Alaric. (However, it is possible that she might've seen Klaus in The Reckoning and Alaric in Smells Like Teen Spirit.) *Vicki is the second character to be shown as a ghost. Emily Bennett was the first. **Although Vicki is the first main character to do so, Alaric being the second. *Even though her character was killed in the 7th episode Haunted, Kayla Ewell was credited in the following episodes 162 Candles and The Turning Point. *Vicki is the first main character to die in the series, followed by Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman and Jeremy Gilbert. **She is the first main female character to die. Jenna's the second. *Ironically, Vicki's death was the October 31, the date on which Klaus was defeated by Elena and ghosts in Dark Reunion. Tropes *Vicki was introduced as The Stoner - we are given the impression she is the one facilitating drugs to Jeremy in Season 1. *Vicki was killed in the seventh episode - a typical 7th Episode Twist! Whenever there is a new series, this is the point when the Exposition stops and the real plot begins. On later seasons, that is also a good point to introduce a plot twist, raise the stakes or change the game. *She was billed as a main character, yet she was Killed Off for Real. *This was important to show the audience that Anyone Can Die. *It is possible she as a Sacrificial Lamb - a character created only to be killed soon, to make the point that Anyone Can Die. *We hardly knew her... Quotes : (To Elena) "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years-- fifteen years and then you dumped him. When I look at you, that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy, whenever I wanna see Jeremy because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. Got it?" : (To Stefan) "I got to pee. Wait, why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead?" : --''Haunted'' Gallery See also Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Donovan Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Main Characters Category:Ghost Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists